Little Story Of Hell
by princess shi
Summary: danganronpa story of bearing Nagito with Junko omg where did that come from! XD what was the author thinking!...


SORRY for not uploading any stories for so long! but I didn't had any other story finished! damn, oh well I made a one-shot story of how surviving with both Nagito and Junko would be hard XD aanyways RIP Hajime! and enjoy~

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere of a big city in a random house.

Hajime: "hey kids! Its time for breakfast!" He said while putting 4 plates on the table along with the food "kids!" He yelled again impatient "you come eat too" that was said for a certain really bored guy lying on the sofa that only humbled something none understood "ghosh Izuru at least walk up here" Hajime sighed and went to get him over the table meanwhile the little Nagito and his sister Junko came running to sit in their seats. Hajime sat Izuru on his seat and sat down on his own

Junko: hey Haji, what's wrong with that guy?~" she giggled devilish while poking the unimpressed Izuru with a spoon

Hajime: "Junko let the spoon down and eat, Izuru is just... tired I guess..." Izuru just stayed there looking off to space so after another deep sigh Hajime sat next to him and started feeding him, Junko started laughing and started choking with her food

Nagito: "I don't like eggs!" He complained trying to take it off his plate

Hajime: "Junko eat properly! And Nagito you have to eat your eggs!" He poured some water inside Junko's glass and she started drinking like mad, then he put the eggs back in Nagito's plate

Nagito: "such a despair" he complained again and his sister started choking on her water "but I know, overcoming the despair of eating them will bring me a stronger hope~" he embraced himself while blushing. Hajime just facepalmed himself hard

Hajime: "just eat the eggs"

After the breakfast the two little ones ran back to the play room when Hajime put back Izuru on the sofa and cleaned the table. After that he went to check on the play room to get a Junko with a tiara dragging Nagito around pulling his hair while laughing loudly

Hajime: "Junko let go of him!" He yelled and ran over to get her away

Nagito: "aww my head hurts~" he sat there rubbing his head with tears

Junko: "MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SUCH A LUSER BUAHAHAHA!" she continued laughing and struggle in Hajime's hands

Hajime: "stop hurting your brother!" Hajime scolded her but she just continued laughing

Nagito: "it's ok, my hope of a better future will get stronger overcoming the pain"

Junko: "YOU ARE A LUSER! THERE IS NO BETTER FUTURE FOR YA!~~~ KYAHAHAHA"

Nagito: "I won't stop hoping! My hope will change the future for the better!"

Junko: "NO IT WON'T IDIOOOT, DESPAIR WILL CONSUME YOU!"

Nagito: "HOPE WILL SAVE ME YOU WILL SEE!"

Junko: "NOPE NOPE NOPE IT WON'T!"

Nagito: "IT WILL YOU WILL SEE! HOPE ALWAYS WINS!"

Junko: "DESPAIR!"

Nagito: "HOPE!"

Junko: "DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR!"

Nagito: "HOPE HOPE HOPE!"

Hajime: "BOTH SHUT IT!" The two stayed stunned looking at him with open mouths, he left Junko down "look I have to go buy some stuff your mother asked me t-"

Nagito: "oh mommy called?~"

Hajime: "yeah she will call again later to talk with you two, for now, can you both stay quite and calm 'till I come back?"

Junko: "AYE! Leave it to me! That pipsqueak won't make a sound! Hehe!"she said putting her hands on her waist and started running around

Hajime: "I mean you too Junko!"

Nagito: "don't worry we won't be a problem" he smiled innocently still with few tears, Hajime was still worried but considering they were just children they wouldn't make too much fuss so giving a nervous sigh, he decided to go but deciding to come back as fast as possible

When he came back though he regret the moment he even though of letting those two devils alone, well Izuru was there but... yeah alone. There was a light campfire in the middle of the entrance room, many broken glass pieces on the floor, painted walls with water colors of random hope despair words, bears, blue and red random dots. And screams. He dropped the stuff he was holding and ran quickly to the room the screams and laughs were coming from to get to his room to find a Junko laughing hard on the floor and a bounded Nagito hanging from the ceiling over another fire on the floor

Hajime: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" he quickly untied Nagito putting him on the bed and quicly got both fires off "now just what the heck are you doing!? You said you would stay quite!"

Junko: "we did! But it got booooring! And he would be so booooooring too! We even got bored of drawing Izuru!-"

Hajime: "wait, what?" He looked carefully on Izuru to find random stuff drawn on him just like the wall "then the walls?"

Nagito: "I told her it would be bad! But she continued! And it looked so ugly so I tried to make it look better" he said with a smile

Junko: "you just destroyed my despair art! My monokumas should be on each wall of this house to bring people despair!" Pounting angrily she wore back her tiara

Nagito: "but that's not right! Our house should bring hope and peace to everyone!"

Junko: "Despair!"

Nagito: "Hope!"

Junko: "Despair!"

Nagito: "Hope!"

Junko: "Despair!"

Nagito: "Hope!"

Hajime: "STOP IT!" He pressed his hands on his head trying to calm down his headache

Nagito: "..."

Junko: "... ... Despair =3= "

Nagito: "HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE-

Junko: "DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR-

Hajime: "FOR HELL'S SHAKE SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU I'M SICK OF IT I'M NOT GETTING PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

Nagito: "..."

Junko: "..."

Hajime: "that's it I give up"

Nagito: "No wait you can't D: " he grabbed Hajime's pants to stop him from leaving

Junko: "yeah you can't D: " she stopped and spread her arm blocking the way

Hajime: "uh... I-I'm sorry, you are right, I shouldn't act like that in front of you and-"

Junko: "If you will leave I won't have anyone interesting to throw in despair!"

Nagito: "you should stay and overcome the despair for a greater hope!"

Junko: "No he have to stay so I can destroy his psychical health and despair him!"

Nagito: "no he have to beat the despair we cause him to build hope!"

Junko: "for despair's shake!"

Nagito: "for hope's shake!"

Junko: "despair's shake!"

Nagito: "hope's shake!"

Junko: "despair despair despair!"

Nagito: "hope hope hope!"

Junko: "DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR DESPAIR-

Nagito: "HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE-

Hajime: "... someone please save me ;n; "

Izuru: "nope" and the word got destroyed as Izuru looked amused for once in his life

RIP world!

THE END! Upupupupu~


End file.
